Un peu plus
by ChocolateAndCo
Summary: Et s'il y avait eu plus qu'un baiser chez le réalisateur? gillian s'est sentie piégée, elle a besoin de mettre la situation au clair. One-shot. Je serais ravie d'avoir vos commentaires.


Un peu plus,

Gillian passe son pouce sur la lèvre inférieure de Cal, encore rosie de la pression qu'elle venait d'y exercer. Mais, il repositionne sa main derrière la tête de Gillian, et l'embrasse de nouveau, plus fougueusement que précédemment, sa langue se glisse entre ses lèvres, elle ne peut riposter sans compromettre leur couverture. Quand, ils se séparent, il affiche un sourire niait, le sourire d'un enfant qui a obtenu ce qu'il voulait, sachant pertinemment, qu'il ne pourra être grondé pour ses méthodes plus que contestable, du moins, pour l'instant...

L'enquête se déroule sans accros, Gillian, ne veut pas troubler l'enquête déjà si délicate mais elle sait qu'elle ne le laissera pas s'en sortir comme ca. La semaine passe l'affaire est résolue.

Nous sommes samedi soir, dans les bureaux du Lightman group, il ne reste plus qu'elle est Cal, c'est le moment de régler leur différent.

Cal est dans son bureau il range quelques papiers Gillian entre, il lève un regard furtif vers elle, suffisamment longtemps, pour la mater. D'habitude, ce genre de regard flatte plutôt Gillian, mais ce soir, elle n'est pas là pour ca.

« - Le deuxième n'était pas nécessaire

Tout à fait d'accord, les sociétés primaires sont basées sur le fétichisme.

Je ne parle pas des commandements Cal tu le sais. »

Son ton se veut sec, il essaye de retourner la situation.

Cal lâche un dossier sur son bureau, et quitte son bureau pour se rendre à la cuisine, talonné par Gillian.

« - je t'avouerai ne pas savoir de quoi tu parles désolé. »

Il se retourne momentanément pour hausser les épaules sans interrompre sa marche, il essaye sans doute de la semer, mais elle semble s'accrocher.

Assez joué, elle veut des explications. Ils arrivent dans la cuisine.

« - Je parle du deuxième baiser cal, il n'était absolument pas nécessaire.

Je ne sais pas, une envie ? »

Il ne pu se retenir d'afficher un sourire innocent, il versa l'eau bouillante dans son mug.

« - et puis, tu pouvais partir !

- je ne pouvais pas Cal, et tu le sais, cela aurait compromis notre couverture.

- je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en fais toute une histoire, c'était juste… un baiser voilà.

- Cal, tu m'as embrassé, profitant du fait que je ne puisse te repousser.

- mais tu l'aurais fait ?

- de quoi ?

- me repousser si tu en avais eu l'occasion

- là n'est pas la question. »

Il se rapprocha brusquement de son visage, scrutant la moindre de ses micro expressions, elle détourna la tête, il pu lire de la gêne sur son visage.

« - intéressant...

Ca n'est pas intéressant cal. »

Il murmura « - Et si je t'embrassais maintenant, tu me repousserais ?

Cal, arrête ca. »

Son ton se voulait ferme il se fi plus entendre comme une supplique.

Il recula n'arrivant plus à lire son visage.

« - tu ne peux pas profiter comme ca, de moi parce que tu en as envie. »

Elle fit demi-tour voulant éviter son regard accusateur. Elle lui avait dit ce qu'elle avait à dire, et n'avait plus rien à faire ici maintenant. Il la rattrapa, d'un bond et la retins par le bras la plaqua violement contre le frigo et l'embrassa langoureusement il avait les mains plaquées sur ses hanches, elle répondit au baiser, puis se sépara de lui après quelques instants, la proximité de leurs visages la déstabilisa, il y avait comme de la colère dans le regard de cal, et puis du désir, bien sur il semblait bouillonner de l'intérieur.

« - Cal arrête.

Ta bouche dit non ton visage dit oui.

C'est faux. »

Il desserra sa prise un instant et se recula un peu, son regard était triste et vaincu. Jamais elle n'avait eu l'occasion de le voir résigné à faire quelque chose qu'il appréhendait.

Sur le ton de la confidence, il avoua « - ta poitrine se soulève anormalement vite, tu mords discrètement ta lèvre inférieure, tu réprime un sourire, et tes yeux pétillent comme je n'ai vu qu'une seule fois auparavant …

C'était Lundi. Quand nous nous sommes embrassé. C'est pour ca que je t'ai embrassé encore une fois, tu ne pouvais me repousser sous un prétexte ridicule.

Tu en avais envie, et... et moi aussi. »

Il eu du mal à laisser sortir sa dernière phrase, il la regarda dans les yeux pour reprendre de la contenance. Voyant qu'elle réfléchissait, il s'approcha doucement d'elle passa une main sur sa joue pour capter son attention.

Il se saisit soudainement de ses lèvres, elle exultait intérieurement, et participa activement à cet échange passionné.

Il l'entoura alors de ses bras puissants et la souleva pour la poser sur le meuble de cuisine. Elle entoura sa nuque de ses mains délicates et s'appliquait à lui transmettre les sensations qu'elle ressentait.

Il remonta ses mains le longs des ses jambes qui l'entouraient et remonta sa jupe, il était frustré de ne pouvoir se délecter de la douceur de sa peau nue. Le collant de Gillian apparaissait comme le dernier rempart à leur union.

Leurs échangent cette nuit là furent passionnés, Ils étaient avides de l'autre, après tant d'année à flirter sans jamais dépasser un certain point, une certaine limite, chacun s'appliquaient à refouler ses émotions ses ressentis, ses envies.

Jamais ils n'avaient connu une telle symbiose une telle harmonie, aussi bien physique que spirituelle. C'était comme s'ils se redécouvraient. Ils savaient dès à présent, qu'il était inutile de nier l'évidence, ils s'aimaient.


End file.
